Raped
by Aniri chan
Summary: Tala loves Kai. But Kai sees Tala as his elder brother. But what happens when Tala finds Kai alone.


Raped

Hello guys, this is my first story. Please be nice if it's bad.

Summary: Tala loves Kai. But Kai sees Tala as his elder brother. But what happens when Tala finds Kai alone.

Warnings: rape, abuse, sex talk etc.

Ratings: M

Disclaimer : I don't won beyblade .

Content : Yaoi, don't like don't read.

Story type: One shot

Words: 1048

Pairings : Tala x KAI

Tala's Pov

I see him talking to Rei about studies .He is youngest of our class . But is very intelligent .He's three years younger than me but he is just one year junior then my class . He turns around and I can see his cute , juicy and tight ass . He's so cute , sexy ,hot , pretty , beautiful , handsome , sweet . He's like a fallen angel.

I love him but he sees me like a big brother . But I want to tell him ' _I love you Kai'._

But how can I say that ? How can I ?

I see you going to the store room . I follow you . I can't take it anymore . I want you Kai . I can't control myself anymore . But I have to . You bent over in your arms and legs to show your perfect ass . That's it . I can't control my self anymore. Sorry Kai ,forgive me .

Normal pov

Tala went's to Kai . He grips his hands in a tight hold . Kai looks behind to see who the hell gripped his hands .He see's Tala . He sighs in relief .It was his big brother figure Tala.

"Tala sama oh it's you .I was so scared." Kai says.

"Kai chan I am very sorry to scare you like that ."

"It's ok ."

"Kai chan forgive me."

"But w…"Kai was cut off by Tala kissing him in the lips . Kai pushed Tala off him .

"Tala sama what are you doing?"

"Kai chan the thing I always wanted to do."

Kai started stepping backward but Tala was stepping forward in his direction . Fear ran through Kai's spine . He hit the wall and Tala was right infront of him . Tala was very close to him . As close as he can. Tala holded his hands in a tight grip over his head with his one hand and with the other he was touching Kai's lips . He kissed Kai's soft pink lips roughly with his blood red ones. Kai's eyes were wide in shock . he struggled to get his hand's free from Tala's hold and push Tala from him but failed . Tala was too strong for him . Tala bit Kai's bottom lip . Kai opened his mouth in pain . Tala took the chance and forced his tongue in Kai's mouth . He tasted Kai with his tongue . Kai tasted like chocolate . He discovered and tasted every inch of Kai's virgin and untouched mouth with his tongue. Tala breaked the kiss and stripped Kai forcefully .So,Kai was only in his boxer's . Kai was scared . He understood what was going to happen to him.

"Please Tala san don't do this."

"Sorry Kai I have to."

Tala made his way to Kai's ear . He bit and licked Kai's earlobe . Kai let out a moan from his mouth. He's body was betraying him. Tala felt bad but he could not stop himself . Tala went to Kai's neck . Kissing it . Kai moaned . During this Tala unbuttoned his shirt and slid his pant's of him. He started licking and biting Kai's neck . After putting several love bites in Kai's neck he breaked the contact with Kai's neck to get out of his shirt so, he was only in his boxer's . Kai saw that Tala was getting out of his shirt. So, he tried to escape . But failed cause Tala pushed him into the cold floor . Tala tied Kai's hands with Kai's shirt and Kai's legs with Kai's pants .

"Going somewhere ."

"Tala sama please let me go."

"No, Kai don't you understand what I want by now . If you don't than I guess I have to do it by force ."

Saying this Tala got Kai in his fours and stood up. He slid his boxers off to release his erection . He came infront of Kai and slid his p**** in Kai's mouth. He pushed it in and out . Kai was crying . He didn't wanted this. Tala came in Kai's mouth and forced Kai to drink all of his cum .

"Tala sama why are you doing this?"

Tala didn't listen he got behind of Kai .

"Sorry, Kai chan."Tala said.

Tala slid Kai's boxers to his knees to reveal Kai's ass . He inserted two fingers in Kai's tight ass.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."Kai moaned.

Tala pushed his fingers in and out . He got his fingers out of the ass and inserted his cock in it .Kai started crying and groaning . He felt so much pain .

"I promise you Kai chan it will feel good after a few minutes."

Saying this Tala started moving in and out of Kai's ass . First slowly and then increasing the speed after a few moment's. Kai was starting to feel good and lost control over his mind and body. He started moaning.

"Oh yeah….Tala san faster ….faster." Tala obeyed and increased his speed. Tala hit Kai's prostate . After hitting Kai's prostate . Kai started screaming and moaning for more.

"Oh, Tala sama right there . OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH harder"

Tala hit Kai's prostate with every thurst and slid his hands to Kai's growing erection. He pumped it . So. Kai came first . After a few moment's Tala came into Kai's ass too. He got out of Kai and wore his cloths.

He went to the door of the storage room.

"Sorry Kai"

With that Tala left the room. Leaving Kai there naked and unconscious.

The End

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review if you liked the story.

Sorry the rape scene was bad but I am new and next time I will try my best to make the story good.

Till then tata.


End file.
